1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for operating a particle sensor arranged in an exhaust tract of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle comprising a sensor carrier. At least two sensor electrodes are arranged at a predetermined distance from one another on the sensor carrier on one side of the sensor carrier. The at least two sensor electrodes are exposed to an exhaust gas stream in the exhaust tract.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly more stringent statutory regulations for permissible pollutant emissions of motor vehicles in which internal combustion engines are arranged make it necessary to keep the pollutant emissions as low as possible when the internal combustion engine is in operation. This may be carried out by reducing the pollutant emissions occurring during the combustion of the air/fuel mixture in the respective cylinder of the internal combustion engine. Exhaust gas treatment systems are also used which reduce the pollutant emissions during the combustion processes, for example through the filtration and combustion of soot particles in diesel internal combustion engines (see the manual “Vieweg Handbuch Kraftfahrzeugtechnik” [“Vieweg Motor Vehicle Technology Handbook”] by Braess and Seiffert, Fourth Edition, published by the Vieweg-Verlag, page 305).